


Golden Hair; Onyx Eyes

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Her long blonde hair bounces in waves behind her, and her smile was so bright. Orpheus blushes, looking at the ground. She spins around, and the boy must be dreaming. It seems as if the world illuminates behind her, that her laugh charges the darkness away.Orpheus is drawn to her charm, wandering behind the group. She continues to dance, plucking flowers from their roots as she walks along, but the dark haired boy pays no mind. He’s entranced, Mother dear would say, passing her hand through his dark roots. Father would laugh. Orpheus sighs… He misses home.---The only son of Hades and Persephone is Orpheus, the young god of flowers alongside his mother. One fateful day, little Orpheus wanders away from home, choosing instead to follow the whistle of the wind.Lost, Orpheus finds shelter in the home of a little, mortal girl, named Thea, and together, they will get him back home.





	Golden Hair; Onyx Eyes

**Chapter One**

 

It was a mistake for mother to let him go. To let the little boy of dark play in the sun’s dying rays. But mother dearest had let him, and so little Orpheus ran, his long navy blue hair flying in the wind. The boy ran, holding up his little bear, and soon, the opening of the cave came in sight. The light flooded his onyx eyes, but Orpheus smiled. 

 

He stepped out tentatively, covering his eyes as he did. Mother never warned him of the sun. The darkness of the Underworld was fine for him. But today, Orpheus wanted the sun reflecting against his pale skin. In fact he wished he could soak in the sun. 

 

Holding his teddy bear, little Orpheus ran, farther and farther away from the cave… his home nothing but a dark speck in the distance. But, oh, little Orpheus… Why did you run so far away?

 

Soon, the sun is replaced by Selene’s moon, and the light has fallen away from the Earth. And Orpheus cries. Mother is not here. Mother dear in all her springtime glory. Father is not here either, his hard, but gentle face ever fading from the little one’s mind.

 

Wandering mindlessly, Orpheus stills at voices. He curls in on himself. The young god must be far from home if humans are nearby. Although this is grandmother Demeter’s quarters, he knows she’s not here. If she was, Demeter would’ve come for her grandson.

 

And so, Orpheus watches as a small group of mortals trod passed. They’re led by a wide, burly man, who’s laugh is as big as the field they walk in. Behind him are two young adults, both with ginger hair, and big, round eyes. But what catches his attention is the bright little girl at the back.

 

Her long blonde hair bounces in waves behind her, and her smile was so bright. Orpheus blushes, looking at the ground. She spins around, and the boy must be dreaming. It seems as if the world illuminates behind her, that her laugh charges the darkness away.

 

Orpheus is drawn to her charm, wandering behind the group. She continues to dance, plucking flowers from their roots as she walks along, but the dark haired boy pays no mind. He’s entranced, Mother dear would say, passing her hand through his dark roots. Father would laugh. Orpheus sighs… He misses home.

 

Then there is a loud gasp, followed by a shrilling scream. Orpheus’ eyes widen, as the little girl he trailed after points an accusing finger in his direction. 

 

“Papa!” She yells, running ahead. Orpheus panics, choosing to run after her. She looks back and screams louder, and Orpheus shushes her. “Papa!” She says again, and the big man scoops her up when she’s near enough.

 

She hides her face in his shoulder, blonde hair acting as a shield against Orpheus’ prying eyes. The others with the girl’s father gasp when they see him. Whispering to what he assumes is their father, the man’s eyes soften.

 

“Hello little one,” the man begins. “My name is Damen, and these are my boys,” to the first, “Gregory,” and to the second, “George.” 

 

Damen smiles knowingly. “And this here is my daughter, Thea,” he whispers, brushing away Thea’s heavy blonde hair. Orpheus gasps at her eyes. “They’re brown,” he exclaims, and the older men laugh. 

 

Standing, Damen allows Gregory and George to run along. He looks at Orpheus afterwards. “Do you have anywhere to go little one?” The young god looks at his teddy bear, shaking his head. Damen laughs. “Come along then, child.”

 

Orpheus looks at the hand extended to him, taking it tentatively. He turns around, watching the dark field. Mother and Father must be so worried. He glances at Damen again, who begins to walk up to a little home in the distance.

 

He will look for them tomorrow, the boy affirms to no one, clenching his free fist. He will find his Mother and Father. For the time being, little Orpheus will stay within the hospitality of Damen, and Thea, and the rest of their family.

 

“Say little one,” Damen says again, and the dark haired boy looks up. “What is your name,” he asks, smiling. Orpheus fashions a small smile of his own. “Orpheus,” he replies, beaming up at the older man.

 

Damen laughs. “Wonderful to meet you, Orpheus.”


End file.
